


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #3 -- Oral Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Oral Sex, M/M, Mentioned Slut Shaming, Oral Sex, Poe is a good boyfriend, Sexual Shame, Sexual Shaming, Slut Shaming, Slut shaming by a third party, consensual oral sex, internalized slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben gives oral for the first time, and the matter of his upbringing rears its ugly head.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #3 -- Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Mostly skipping around again. Also, I admit I didn't expect that bit of darkness at the end. It just kind of slipped out.

After the success of Poe going down on him (and Ben hated the fact that that was one of the better ways he could find to describe something so incredible), Ben knew that he wanted to do something as good for Poe as what Poe did for him. He loved making Poe feel good, loved knowing that what he did made Poe happy, loved the praise that never failed to come out of Poe’s mouth whenever he did something right, such as the whole matter of when he first masturbated Poe and Poe was talking about how good his hands felt. He didn’t like his hands, how big they were, but he momentarily believed that they were beautiful just from what Poe told him. It was while they were kissing, and the kisses were getting more heated, heated enough to be on the brink of them making love, that Ben brought it up.

“I...I want...” Ben moaned even as Poe placed a kiss to his neck; damn that beautiful, kind man for being so distracting! “I want to pleasure you. With my mouth.”

Poe stopped. “You want to go down on me?”

Ben winced a little at the crudeness of it, but nodded.

“I want to make you feel good too.” Ben could still remember the bliss of Poe’s mouth, how caring it was, how skillfully he manipulated Ben’s arousal, and he wanted to return the favor. Anything to make Poe feel good, as good as he felt whenever Poe did something for him.

Poe looked at him. Then, “You’re going to have to get down on your knees for this one.”

Ben knelt, and looked up at Poe, who looked down at him lovingly, threading fingers through his hair.

“You’re doing so well, love. You’re making me very, very proud.”

“Anything for you.”

“Start with the head first, love. That’s the most sensitive part. Whatever you can’t take in, stroke with your hand. I don’t want you to choke.”

“All right.” Ben unzipped Poe’s pants, placed a nuzzle to his flat belly, and freed his shaft from his underpants where he was already aching and ready for Ben. Ben already knew what a penis looked like, but Poe was...big. Pretty big. How was he supposed to fit that in his mouth?

Start with the head.

Ben lapped at the head, and Poe moaned even as Ben did so. He rolled the head of Poe’s shaft around on his tongue, savoring the smooth texture of the organ before sucking the rest into his mouth. As far as he could go, of course, without hitting the gag reflex. He caressed the back, the most sensitive parts as Poe had taught him, and Poe moaned urgently. He was already gasping, panting, trying not to thrust into Ben’s mouth and yet having difficulty all the while.

Ben moaned around the shaft; he couldn’t help it. Poe’s breathing became gasps even as Ben continued to pleasure him, even as Ben’s tongue lapped up whatever drops he could reach of Poe’s shaft.

“Stars, you’re a such a fast learner, Ben. So beautiful. So skilled. So mine. You look so damn good on your knees, so damn gorgeous. I love those perfect, luscious lips of yours. They’re made for my cock...”

Ben blushed, half from shyness, half from pleasure at the praise. He looked up at Poe, quietly requesting his approval. His own shaft burned against his pants even as he continued to lick and suck at Poe’s. The taste of Poe was bitter and yet Ben greedily drank it in.

This is Poe. This is his essence. This is him.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Poe murmured. “Your lips around my cock, sucking me, tasting me, moaning for me. Just being on your knees, so giving, so loving. So much to give me...”

Ben felt hands pet his hair, quietly pleading for more, and it already felt invigorating knowing that he had that sort of power over Poe. The power to reduce Poe to a rambling mess. Poe was moaning urgently even as Ben sought out the other most sensitive spots with his mouth, experimenting, teasing them with his mouth and his tongue. Ben’s moans joined Poe’s, moans that vibrated around his shaft as Ben greedily all but devoured him.

“Ben. Ben...oh.” An urgent moan from Poe. “I...love, I’m going to burst, I can feel it, I need -- ’’

Ben withdrew from Poe’s shaft and spoke. “It’s all right,” he said. “Come inside me. I want to taste you.”

Poe nodded. Ben could only marvel at what he had reduced Poe to. His eyes were dilated, his cheeks flushed, his body was trembling with desire. To think he could do this to Poe only left him aching even more.

The rivers of Poe’s release seemed all but endless, streaming down Ben’s throat even as Ben gulped them down greedily, wanting more. It was bitter and salty and yet it was Poe, and Ben knew he’d never have enough of Poe, never. Finally, Ben had all but milked every last drop from Poe and stood up, shaking, wiping the remnants of Poe’s release from his lips and his chin. He felt a sudden pang of guilt, he could hear Naris’ voice in his mind. _You disgusting little slut --_

No. He wasn’t a slut. He had enjoyed doing this, had enjoyed making Poe feel good. He loved Poe. This was just an expression of that love, getting between Poe’s legs and submitting. He loved him.

“What is it, love?” Poe stroked his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Just...just some old ghosts.”

Poe drew him into an embrace, and Ben buried his face in Poe’s shoulder. “What did they say?”

“I...” Ben trailed off. “Naris...Naris and some of the others weren’t exactly sex positive. I’m going to have to work around that.”

“They’re morons, Ben. There’s nothing disgusting or awful about sex unless you use it to hurt someone. And you haven’t used it to hurt anyone.” Poe kissed his head. “Are you happy here, doing all this with me?”

“Yes.” And Ben knew that he wasn’t just saying it to placate Poe. “I am.” He loved making Poe happy, loved the new things about his body that he didn’t realize existed, loved knowing new details about Poe’s body.

“That’s what matters. Whatever Naris and the others said doesn’t matter. There’s plenty wrong with them, but there’s nothing wrong with us.” A pat to Ben’s back. “Stars, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They stood there a while, holding one another, Ben knowing that no matter what, he was safe with Poe, safe in this fairytale they had constructed for themselves. 


End file.
